Unable to Love
by Elina74
Summary: Katherine Taylor has a curse that forces her to never fall in love. What will happen if she does? What if the one she's in love with is also in love with another? Rated PG-13 to be safe. RR please!
1. Prologue

Hey, I've never written a PotC fic before so I hope it's okay. Please R+R!  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the original Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Prologue  
  
Katherine Taylor stood at the bow of the Lady Knight looking out to the horizon, the warm Caribbean Sea breeze blowing through her strawberry blonde hair. She looked down at the crystal heart pendant her mother gave her so many years ago and wondered about it's meaning. She knew her father had crafted it long before he knew her mother with hopes of giving it to his wife. But the reason why was still swimming in Katherine's head.  
Katherine felt a hand on her arm and quickly spun around. She sighed knowing it was only Thomas Wescott, a boy who was the son of a sailor on the Lady Knight.  
"Hello Thomas," Katherine said looking down at her hands.  
"Hello Katherine," Thomas said holding something behind his back. "I have something for you."  
He held out his hand and a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond pendant sat perfectly on it. Thomas had a broad smile on his face.  
"Oh it's beautiful!" Katherine exclaimed.  
"You like it?" Thomas asked swallowing.  
"I love it!"  
Thomas walked behind Katherine and gently clasped the necklace around her neck. He then turned her around to face him. He leaned down and kissed Katherine passionately. To Katherine it felt like centuries before he broke the kiss. He looked down into her bright green eyes and she looked up into his dark brown eyes.  
Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Thomas's eyes grew wide and he stopped breathing. He tried to gasp for air but it was as if someone was choking him. Katherine put her hands on his arms and screamed his name several times until he fell over dead.  
Katherine fell to the ground and leaned onto Thomas's lifeless body, sobbing until his clothes were wet where his eyes were. Several British Navy men came to see what was wrong. When they saw the dead body they each grabbed Katherine to stand up.  
"What happened?" one asked gripping her arm tightly.  
"I don't know! He just stopped breathing like someone was choking him!" Katherine sobbed.  
"You were the only one with him!" another yelled.  
"Calm down, Clarke. It could have been some natural problem. Even though it is suspicious," the first one said.  
"Tell me what did he look like?" Clarke asked.  
"He was kind of purple and his eyes were wide. It seemed as though something was blocking his throat to breath," Katherine said looking down. "May I leave now?"  
"Yes," a third navy man said.  
Katherine ran to her cabin faster that lightning and fell on the bed. She began sobbing hysterically and heard a quiet but evil laugh. She looked up and saw no one. She looked down to the necklace and anger took over all emotions.  
"That's you're meaning you evil little necklace! Your maker, my father, was an evil man and cursed this didn't he?! He didn't make it out of love but for his own pleasure of watching me suffer!" Katherine sobbed before hiding under the covers of her bed and clutching the gift from Thomas, her first love.  
  
+++++++++  
  
So what'd ya think? I hope you like it. Please review! I'll post more as soon as possible. 


	2. Ch 1: Hint Of Love

Hello, I'm back with the next chapter. I forgot to warn you that I usually have a couple of typo's when I write stories that I don't catch until it's too late to fix them. Please bear with me.  
  
Chapter One: Hint of Love  
  
Katherine stared out of the window of Governor Swann's house. She was thinking about the sailor, Thomas, whom she last saw four years ago. She was sailing from England to Port Royal to live with his family. But after his death, she was unwelcome to live there. Therefore, Governor Swann took her in and servants looked her after. Though she was never thought of as a servant but part of the family and Elizabeth's best friend.  
"Katherine? Katherine!" Elizabeth said breaking Katherine's gaze.  
"What? Oh, sorry," Katherine said.  
"That's the third time today. Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just an old memory," Katherine said.  
"Alright, do you still want to help me with the wedding plans?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Of course! I would never leave you on your own to plan the wedding," Katherine said smiling looking across Elizabeth's shoulder to make sure her eyes would not meet hers.  
Elizabeth and Katherine worked all day planning. Elizabeth would usually be babbling about the perfect wedding and how wonderful Will is. Katherine would usually tune Elizabeth out until she stopped babbling. The necklace that Thomas gave her was still with her to that very day, resting peacefully in a drawer. It's perfectly cut diamond covered in dust so that its glint was gone. She vowed never to open the drawer in her entire life.  
Dinner that night was quiet, just as the night before. Katherine left the house after dinner for a walk. She aimlessly walked into the town fingering the crystal heart pendant around her neck. The town was unnaturally empty. Almost every street had no people on it. A strange fog clung to the ground giving the town a haunted look. Katherine's breath quickened until a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped loudly and spun around.  
"It's alright. It's only me," A familiar voice said.  
"Will?" Katherine said.  
"Are you sure you want to be out here?" Will said trying to look for an emotion in Katherine's eyes making her turn away every time.  
"I was just about to go back," Katherine said looking down.  
Will put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
Katherine's heart fluttered at his touch and voice. 'No this can't be happening! Not again. I can't fall in love, no!' Katherine said in her head.  
"I'm fine," Katherine said running away from Will.  
'I can't stay by him too long. Before I know it, my eyes will wander to his and he'll die. I won't go through the same thing that I did with Thomas.'  
Katherine broke into a sprint and ran into the house. She quickly sped up the stairs and into her room. She stared out of the window. All was to quiet. Something was coming. Her hands bolted to her pendant and she quickly tried to take it off. A stinging sensation jolted through her hands. She pulled her hands away from the pendant and looked at it in the mirror. It was shining a blood red color.  
"It's never done that before," Katherine said quietly to herself. She moved to the bed and tried to go to sleep. Uneasiness spread over her. What she mostly didn't want to happen was going to happen, and it would be tonight.  
  


* * *

  
I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing BURN THE R.U.M and fasterlearner. I'll try to update soon. I hope the next chapter is longer. 


	3. Ch 2 Attack

Hi again. Here's another chapter.  
  
Chapter Two: Attack  
  
Katherine sat bolt upright in her bed when she heard a loud explosion outside. She ran to the window and saw a large ship in the harbor firing at Port Royal. There was a knock at her bedroom door. Katherine grabbed an old walking stick in her room and held it behind her back.  
  
"Who is it?" Katherine tried to ask sweetly.  
  
"It's just me Elizabeth," the voice on the other side said.  
  
"Oh, you may come in," Katherine said putting the stick down.  
  
Elizabeth jumped into the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Do you know what ship that is?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Not really," Katherine replied.  
  
"I think it's the Black Pearl."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
Elizabeth looked out of Katherine's window and saw that this ship certainly was not the Black Pearl. The wood on the ship certainly was ebony and its sails were black, but this ship was much larger. It seemed worse than any other ship. Its very presence sent chills down both Elizabeth and Katherine's spine.  
  
Soon a group of men jumped off of the ship and swam to the shore. Elizabeth quickly grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on. She also took a robe and ran outside. Katherine followed her with and old sword of hers in her hand.  
  
When they were in the town, chaos broke out. Everyone was running around with no destination in mind.  
  
"Elizabeth, where are we going?" Katherine screamed over the noise.  
  
"To see if Will's alright!" Elizabeth yelled back.  
  
They ran towards the blacksmith's shop. Katherine and Elizabeth peered through the window.  
  
"He's no in there," Elizabeth said.  
  
"He's probably fighting or something!" Katherine said.  
  
Elizabeth started looking around and Katherine just fought off pirates that were trying to kidnap or hurt her. Suddenly, Will came running over.  
  
"Have you seen Elizabeth?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes. She was looking for you," Katherine said punching a pirate.  
  
"I saw her. I went over to run to her but she screamed and pointed behind me. So I looked..." Will started.  
  
"Tell me later," Katherine said running after a pirate who was chasing a girl no older than ten.  
  
Will fought off more pirates and tried to look around for Elizabeth. Katherine tried to look for Elizabeth too but absentmindedly ran into wooden beam and passed out.  
  


* * *

  
Katherine opened her eyes and noticed it was morning. She quickly stood up and ran over to Will who still seemed to be looking around for Elizabeth.  
  
"Will! You were trying to tell me something last night but I couldn't really hear you. Can you tell me now?" Katherine said.  
  
Will turned around. He looked tired. (Probably from staying up all night warding off pirates and looking for Elizabeth.)  
  
"Follow me," Will said leading Katherine to the blacksmith's shop.  
  
When they got in, Will motioned her to sit down on one of the few chairs there.  
  
"When I was fighting off pirates, I saw Elizabeth. She screamed and told me to turn around. When I did, the pirate behind me fired a shot. When I turned around to see if he shot Elizabeth, she was gone. I turned around again and the pirate was gone," Will said with his head hung low.  
  
"I'm sorry Will," Katherine said putting her hand on his.  
  
Will stood up and stormed out of the Blacksmith's shop. Katherine ran after him to make sure she didn't hurt his feelings or anything. She found him yelling at a pirate who was almost dead.  
  
"Where is she!?" Will yelled.  
  
"Your bonnie lass is dead. She took a bullet to the head and me fellow crew members threw her into the ocean," the dying pirate said laughing.  
  
Will tried to get him to tell more but the pirate died. He ran back to the blacksmith's shop. Katherine thought it best not to run after him this time.  
  


* * *

  
What did you think about that chapter? I'll write more when I have time. 


End file.
